


Unforgettable

by SalazarM10



Series: 水鱼短篇 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 梅苏特二十八岁了，塞尔吉奥来到了伦敦为他庆祝生日，他们回忆起了一些在马德里的故事。





	

28岁。

28岁意味着什么呢?

对于普通人来说，可能是还在读书，或是毕业不久，面对婚姻的到来，进入职场开始打拼。

而28岁对于足球运动员来讲，差不多是巅峰期的尾声了，进入到金足奖的评选范围，被小甜菜们称为前辈，会开始被俱乐部开始评估还有多长时间的价值……

总之28岁，不是一个可以让人任性的年龄了。

梅苏特·厄齐尔28岁了。

他的身上光环不少，最好的10号之一，七大赛事助攻王，德国身价最高的球员，现役德国队出场次数最多，一流球星，在一流的俱乐部，拿着队内顶薪，年收入在足球运动员中也是顶级的，社交网络的粉丝数是一串挺长的数字。

梅苏特知道自己不应该再任性了。

但是他在遇到那个西班牙人的时候，就已经疯掉了。

“塞尔吉奥?”梅苏特惊愕地看着出现在他面前的西班牙后卫。“你怎么会在这里?”

“生日快乐！”塞尔吉奥愉快地把他拉进一个热情的拥抱，古龙水的气味还带着体温，让梅苏特无端地感觉脸上的温度有点上升。

“你不应该在康复训练吗?”梅苏特有些不满地看着他，还是把塞尔吉奥拉到了沙发上，为他倒了一杯温水。

“别生气嘛，我和齐丁请假了。”皇马现任队长嬉皮笑脸地拽住了梅苏特的衣角“我还带来了克里斯和卡里姆、卢卡的礼物。”

“……塞尔吉奥。”

“Sese。”塞尔吉奥很认真地纠正了称呼“我都叫你梅丝啦。”

梅苏特翻了个白眼，面对着对方明摆着的无赖行径投降“你为什么会过来。”

“一个惊喜，我的尼莫。”西班牙人拿出了手机，打开了那段生日视频“萨米不也说了要找时间庆祝。”

梅苏特直直地看着面前有着伊比利亚半岛上阳光一样灿烂笑容的男人，试图从对方的眼睛中看出些什么。可是那双迷人的眼睛里只有满满笑意，没有一丝阴霾，让梅苏特只得不着痕迹地偏过了头。

“谢谢你们的视频祝福，这确确实实是一个惊喜。”德国人语气轻快地表达了感谢“而且你们23个人可以组成一个'梅苏特好友队'踢比赛了。”

“半个德国国家队和半个阿森纳一线队为基础。”塞尔吉奥眨了眨眼“我不会被排挤出首发吧。”

“这得看彼得愿不愿意让你站在后防线上了。”德国人忍不住笑了出来“伟大的后卫，队长拉莫斯。”

“我可以踢前锋的。”西班牙人十分认真地点头“我的射门很不错。”

……果然所有的后防线都有一颗前锋的心，想到国家队的竹马门将和现在的队友，梅苏特明智地保持了沉默，特别是在他回忆起了在皇马的三年里，自己必须经常出现在己方禁区中参与防守。

起码现在他不会当最佳进球的背景板了，不错的改变。

“帮我感谢卢卡他们的礼物。”梅苏特打量了一下塞尔吉奥放在桌子上的礼物袋子，决定把话题从后卫踢前锋上转移“虽然我想克里斯一定还是送了我钻石耳钉。”

“他可是很高兴有人和他一样爱着耳钉和发胶。”塞尔吉奥无辜地摊手，陈述了每年都是千篇一律礼物的原因。

“……”这是被噎了一下的梅苏特。

“不看看我送了什么吗?”西班牙人被他的不自在样子取悦到，揽住已经结实了许多的肩膀，低低地笑着给了他一个贴面吻，几乎贴着德国人的耳朵吐出了这句话。

湿热的气息让梅苏特一阵恍惚，似乎回到了马德里的上千个日夜，塞尔吉奥总是喜欢突然地抱住他转圈，用自己不熟练的西班牙语捉弄他，看着自己不自在地脸红，然后笑着给自己一个炙热的贴面吻，或者是放慢语速用简单的英语和西班牙语在自己耳边耐心地解释他听不懂的单词和句子，更衣室中烤肉帮讲笑话的时候一边大笑一边试图让他理解笑点。

还有那次他被换下，西班牙人不容质疑地，带着强硬拽下了他的球衣穿在身上，场上做出了鸽子的手势，坚定地支持着他。

[梅丝，你一直都那么地棒。]塞尔吉奥当时在更衣室的声音似乎还环绕在耳边，因为高强度的运动还有些沙哑，汗水混着古龙水的气味环绕着他，梅苏特几乎是条件反射地抬起头看着西班牙后卫，对上一双明亮的眼睛，无法忽视的坚定和温柔让德国人隐约触碰到了什么。

一阵恍惚后梅苏特才意识到那种眼神，他和塞尔吉奥已经走到了那条界限上，那条他永远不应该触碰的线。

真主不允许一个男人跨坐在另外一个男性身上，那是罪孽。

梅苏特沉默着打开了塞尔吉奥塞在他手里的盒子。

“Thomas Sabo?”德国人挑起了眉毛，有些疑惑“为什么是女款?”

“因为觉得很适合你。”塞尔吉奥笑了起来，“不许收起来让它积灰！不然我会跑来给你戴上的。”

“那你为什么不现在就这么做呢。”梅苏特用一种让自己都感到惊讶的平静说出了这句话，或许只有尾音那几乎无法察觉的颤抖能够显示出平静之下的，那些躁动的东西。

西班牙人看上去完全愣住了，他带着一些不敢相信注视着前皇马队友，炙热的目光直直看进那双比常人都要大，但是依旧迷人的深色眼睛，渴望着从中探究到一些他期待已久的情绪。

“塞尔吉奥。”梅苏特用一种特别的语气叫着西班牙后卫的名字，像是每次他站在球场上祈祷时一样，声音低沉而郑重“我是真主的信徒。”

他回应着塞尔吉奥的眼神，愉悦而轻松地微笑着，带着不符合他年龄的纯粹干净“我每天清晨面朝麦加祷告。”德国人安静地笑着一如他几年前第一次站在贝尔巴德斯的草场上的样子，带着不寻常的气息，有着难以形容的迷人。“塞尔吉奥。”

那是一种多么奇妙的感觉，西班牙人无比确信自己完全理解了梅苏特的意思，“梅苏特。”他近乎是本能地单膝跪在了这个穆斯林的面前，亲手帮他带上了手链。“梅丝…”塞尔吉奥凝视着他的俱乐部前队友，却是发现自己超乎寻常地平静，“你给我下了什么药?”他忍不住嘟囔了一句。

“哦，塞尔吉奥！”梅苏特笑着弯下身抱住了他，主动地吻了一下他的额头“你是我亲密的朋友，我的兄弟。”

西班牙人回抱住德国穆斯林，难以抑制地笑着“我的小鲷鱼，你可是要好好地，不要受伤，过得开心。”

“是的，是的。”梅苏特松开了这个拥抱，前所未有的轻松涌现而上“我知道什么是正确的，合适的。”

“愿一切如你所想。”塞尔吉奥笑着再次送上一个贴面吻，灿烂而迷人的笑容驱散了英格兰阴湿的天气带来的沉闷，仿佛一切又回到了伊比利亚半岛炙热灿烂的阳光下。

“你总是让我想起马德里的阳光。”梅苏特不假思索地说出了这句话，也不禁微微愣了一下，脸上的温度有些上升。

“我们都很想念你，梅苏特，马德里的我们。”塞尔吉奥指了指窗外的天色“还有马德里的阳光。”

“塞尔吉奥……”德国人抿了抿嘴唇，认真地凝视着他“你是我的阳光。”我的爱人，不被安拉所允许的爱人。

“梅苏特，你要好好地，一直好好地。”塞尔吉奥在这一刻发现自己竟然完全明白了德国人想表达的一切，无情又深情，可爱又狡猾的梅苏特呀……Sese被你完全迷上了呢。

而你也无法否认地爱上了Sese，不是么?

你会爱着Sese ，忘不掉Sese ，永远记得Sese,哪怕你未来有了妻子，有了孩子，你也忘不掉Sese啦。

Sese的梅苏特，你要一直开开心心，健健康康。

 


End file.
